Thief's Story
by Tskuyomi Konata
Summary: AU Silver Millennium. All over the universe people are being turned into monsters and no one knows why. Then Princess Serenity is kidknapped by them on her seventh bithrday!8 years later a mysterios thief appears. Is there a connection here? Bad summary
1. Chapter 1 :Prologue

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I Do Not Own Sailor Moon**

**Thief's Story**

**Prologue **

The Moon kingdom had always been a peaceful place. Having good relationships with all the other planets. They supported one another during hard times.

But lately problems had arisen on every planet. Panic was quickly taking over the inhabitants of the kingdoms. The reason being a new disease that had appeared. The doctors call it a disease but most citizens call it a curse.

The cause of the disease is unknown but once someone's infected they begin to change. The symptoms vary. Some grow wings and fangs, others grow claws or gain animal like features. Most of those infected can't handle the change and die. Then there are those who survived . Some are seen as a danger and are locked away. The others who are let free can no longer have a normal life. They are feared and seen as monsters. They become outcasts and are forced to leave their homes.

There was no cure so the disease steadily spread. All the rulers of the planets did everything in their power to protect their kingdoms and over time the number of victims decreased for reasons unknown.

2 years went by and the number of victims declined

**June 30****th**** : Princess Serenity's 7****th**** birthday party**

The party had begun some time ago. All the important monarchs were present and enjoying themselves chatting about recent events. The large orchestra played classic music throughout the night.

While Queen Selene conversed with the other adults, the birthday girl was off talking with her four best friend's: Minako, Rei, Makoto, and Ami. They were each princesses of their respective planets and one year older than Serenity. In time they will begin their training as Sailor Scouts.

Mina sighed "What a shame, I haven't seen any cute guys around"

" Is that all you ever talk about Mina?" asked Rei

Ami agreed " That's right Mina, there are more important things you should focus on."

" Come on girls, What's more important than finding your one true love. Your soul mate, someone you can spend the rest of your life with. We're letting our youth pass us by and before we know it we could end up alone living with 30 cats," Mina argued

They rolled their eyes at Mina's dramatic speech

" Mina you're 8, You have plenty of time to find your soul mate," Makoto assured

"I do agree with Mina that its important to find your one true love though," added Serenity

" See, Sere understands me." Mina's eyes moved to the doors where a couple of guests had just entered. Her eyes lit up " Yes, finally a cute boy arrived."

The girls immediately turned around and saw the prince of Earth along side his mother. Queen Gaia and her son walked over to greet Queen Selene. That was when Serenity's mother called her over.

She was unsure why her mother was calling her but obeyed. When she reached her mother's side, she greeted Queen Gaia.

" Its good to see you Princess and I would like to wish you a very happy birthday" Said the queen

" Thank you" Serenity turned to look at the prince

" I do believe you have already met my son, Endymion"

The prince stepped forward and bowed " Its nice to see you again princess. Happy birthday"

" Its nice to see you too and thank you" she replied

" Why don't we leave them to talk, Gaia. Let us join the others" Queen Selene suggested

" That is a splendid idea" agreed Gaia

When the two were left alone there was an awkward silence left. Serenity felt uncomfortable and decided to start a conversation.

" So… how have you been Endymion? I hear you've been training"

" As always life at the castle is boring. I decided to start training and make my life a little more exciting….Is it me or are your friends looking over here?"

Serenity turned and saw Mina give her the thumbs up. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Endymion.

" I'm sorry about that" She apologized " Just try to ignore them"

Endymion laughed " Well I'll try. That's a nice necklace you have there. Was it a gift?" he pointed to the gold star locket that Serenity was wearing around her neck.

She looked at it and responded " Thank you and yes, it was a gift from my mother. She had my name engraved in the back" She admired the gold locket and smiled.

What she liked most about it was the fact that when she opened it played her favorite song, a soothing lullaby that she always listened to when she was a baby.

The prince and Serenity talked for some time and the girls all wondered what they were talking about.

So far everything was going well and all the guests were enjoying themselves. But the peace would soon be broken.

An hour after the prince had arrive, a couple of guards ran into the room. Everyone was startled. The soldiers looked like if they had just come from a battle. They ran to Queen Selene and fell to one knee.

" Your Highness, forgive us for the intrusion, we have urgent news. The castle is under attack" said one

The other continued "Somehow the infected escaped the prison and began an assault on the castle"

" How could this be happening? Gather all the guards. Do not let them pass." ordered the queen

" Right away your Highness" The guards ran out

The guests, of course, began to worry and panic. The sounds of battle could be heard from the outside. The princess made her way to her friends and stood close to them.

The battle seemed to be getting closer to the ballroom. The noises grew louder and then what everyone feared. The Doors were violently knocked over and various creatures and beasts charged in. Some still looked human but others had completely lost their form.

Screams broke out and everyone ran. The creatures went on a rampage as guards swarmed into the room. There was a stampede of people trying to get out.

The guards immediately evacuated all the royals including the princesses. All except one.

When they reached the outside, Queen Selene quickly took notice. She ran to the girls and asked for her daughter. They told her that they had gotten separated in the large crowd. The Queens heart sunk.

A fire had somehow started and was now spreading through the castle. Young Serenity was running through the castle halls trying to reach an exit. It was hard to find her way through the smoke.

It became harder for her to breathe. She kept searching through the smoke, but instead of an exit she saw a man with short white hair. When she looked closer she was horrified at what she saw.

On his back were scaly wings and his hands were sharp claws. Serenity tried to back away but tripped on the rubble. The man walked closer and looked down at her.

" Hello Princess" He said in a menacing tone

The Queen was outside worried along with the girls. She wanted nothing more than to find her daughter but she knew that it would only cause more problems if she went in to look for her. Some of the guards were already searching for the princess. The Queen could do nothing but wait.

Suddenly a woman screamed and pointed to the roof. All eyes turned and there stood a winged figure. It spread its wings and flew down. It landed in few feet in front of the Queen. It was the same man that Serenity had seen in the hall.

He bowed before the queen. A wicked smile never leaving his face.

" Its good to see you again my queen. It came to my attention that today is the young princess's birthday and I'm afraid my invitation was lost in the mail. So I decided to come… and I hope you don't mind but, I invited a few of my friends too."

A group of monsters prowled out of the castle. Then the winged man looked around.

" Oh yes, I ran into the princess a few minutes ago. She looked lost so I thought it'd be a good idea to bring her to you"

He snapped his fingers and one of the monsters obediently moved a large clear box forward. The large box contained the princess. She was hitting the side of the box with her small fist and calling out to her mother.

"Release her immediately" The queen demanded

The man just chuckled " I'm afraid I can't do that. First of all I'm under orders and second, this is all part of my revenge."

" Who's orders?" she asked

" That's classified. The point is we are finally free from that prison. For two years we suffered, but now its time for revenge." He walked over to the box " See I had planned to kill the princess right away, but then I thought 'Why should the child pay for her parent's mistakes?' So I'm letting her live but you still won't get her back"

At this point the guards gathered around and were ready to attack

" Try as you may, its too late now. You will never see your daughter again,"

The guards charged but it was no use, the winged man used some kind of magic and in a flash they were gone. There was no sign of any monsters or the princess.

Queen Selene was devastated. Mina, Rei, Makoto and Ami were by her side crying. The next day searches were ordered on every planet, but there was no sign of the princess.

Weeks went by and a meeting was held. After the incident on the moon they all agreed that those who were infected were too dangerous. There was much debate over what should be done, but after a vote it was decided that the infected had to be eliminated. The infected were hunted down and killed.

Back on the moon things were never the same. The Queen of course never recovered.

Now 8 years had passed and our story begin…

**New story! I know I'm still not finished with my first story but I just had this idea and had to write it. The story gets better so please keep reading and review! Next chapter we introduce the "mysterious" thief ;) **


	2. Chapter 2: The Thief

**Thief's Story**

**Ch 2: The Thief**

It was late and most citizens of the moon were sound asleep. The guards were working diligently, making sure no one disturbed the peace. All was quiet and almost no sound could be heard, until…

**Crash!**

**Scream!**

The sound of breaking glass filled the air followed by a woman's scream. The guards quickly ran to the scene. It was a big house with 2 floors. The inhabitants of the house were an old rich couple. No one really knew much about them since no one really liked them. They were the type of people who thought they were better than everyone else.

In the front of the house one of the second floor windows had been broken. The guards looked up but it was dark and hard to see. All they could make out was a dark human figure standing on the other side of the broken window.

" Hey you! Stop right there!" ordered one of the guards

The figure turned and quickly picked up a huge bag. Then surprised the guards when it jumped out the window and landed right in front of them.

Now they were close enough to see the figure's face. It was a young girl. She had clear blue eyes and wore a black cat-ear hat. Long tresses of blonde hair flowed down from under the hat, reaching her knees.

She wore a black long-sleeved shirt with white stripes on the sleeves and in the middle of the shirt was a picture of a crescent moon, and she had on baggy dark blue shorts that reached her knees, what seemed to be a black belt on, and a pair of black running shoes.

She was looking the guards directly in the eyes. They quickly drew their weapons and pointed them at her.

A look of false confusion crossed her face .

" Well that's not very nice. You're the ones who called me down here" she complained

" What were you doing up there?" one of the guards growled

" Nothing really, I w-" she was interrupted by the old man who lived in the house.

" What are you waiting for!? Capture her immediately! She has taken our money and all our jewels!" the man yelled through the window.

The girl gave a nervous chuckle and looked at the guards with a guilty face "Well… see ya!"

She dashed past the guards before they could react. She ran towards a dark alley.

The guards ran after her, but even with the large bag of stolen goods, she was fast and they were quickly losing her. There were also the obstacles such as garbage cans and crates.

The girl dodged the obstructions with ease, the guards on the other hand were not as good.

The girl looked over her shoulders at the guards. They made eye contact and the girl smirked as if mocking them. The guards hastened their pace, but there was still quite a distance between them.

The thief turned a corner but came face to face with a large steel fence.

' _Not my best move' _she thought to herself

" Stop right there!"

She stuck her tongue out at the guards " I don't think so"

She jumped on the fence and started to climb. When the guards got close she was almost over the fence. In one last attempt one guard took out a small dagger and threw it at the girl.

"Yikes!" she quickly jerked to the side and barely dodged it " Are you trying to kill me!?" she yelled angrily.

She climbed faster and made it to the other side of the fence. She jumped and gracefully landed on her feet.

Then turned and made a mocking face at the guards. She ran off into the darkness and disappeared into the night.

The guards moved to where the dagger had fallen. When the owner of the dagger leaned to pick it up he saw something next to the dagger. He picked it up.

It was a gold star locket. The guards exchanged looks and made their way back to report on the events of that night. Not bothering to take a closer look at the locket. Never noticing the name engraved on the back.

**Back In The Dark alley**

The blonde sighed " That was close. What was that guy thinking? He could've really hurt me. Oh well, I'll just have to be more careful," She looked around for any signs of danger.

When she was sure no one was around she sat on the ground and opened the bag she was carrying. Inside were the many jewels she had taken along with some money.

" Well I was in a hurry and grabbed whatever I saw. If that lady hadn't yelled out I would've had more time. I guess its not here." she sighed

Small footsteps echoed through the dark alleys. She closed the bag and stood up. The steps inched closer and around the corner came….. A small dog.

It was a Japanese Akita puppy with red and white fur.

" Oh its just you, Aki. Don't scare me like that"

" Sorry. I've been looking for you all over the place. Did you find it, Usagi?" the dog spoke

She shook her head " Nope just the normal jewels and money. "

Aki sighed and shook his head " Why are you still doing this? Its not like its your responsibility?"

Usagi looked up at the starry sky " Yea I know but I want to find it. It would be dangerous if someone else found it"

" Then can't you at least search in a more calm manner. You draw too much attention as a thief. You've been doing this on every planet. Soon they'll start making a big deal about it. You're going to get caught one day and you know what they do to people like us," warned Aki

Usagi removed her cat ear hat which revealed real black cat ears and her black "belt" unwrapped itself and became a sleek black tail.

" Like us? You're a dog. They won't do anything to you."

" Hey, I used to be a normal human. Its just easier to move around as a dog"

" Yeah, yeah"

"Well you should care more. You can just stay in your kitten form and live a peaceful life as a pet cat"

Usagi gave him an incredulous look " I… don't think so"

" Then you rather live as a thief ?"

" I guess. If we're going to be treated like criminals anyway."

" I give up. Why are you so stubborn?"

" Aw, you know you love me"

" Whatever Usagi. Why do you keep using that name any way? Its not your real name right?"

" Its probably not but I've gotten used to being called 'Usagi'. I told you about the whole memory loss thing didn't I?"

"Yeah but isn't your real name on that locket you always had?"

" There's no way of knowing that its my name or if the locket is even really mine."

" Speaking of the locket, where is it?"

Usagi felt around her neck and realized the locket was missing.

" Ah! Its gone!" she stood up and looked around then it hit her. "It must have fallen off when I was running from the guards. I'm going to go back to look for it"

Aki grabbed her shirt between his teeth to stop her " Its not safe to go back now. The guards might still be looking for you"

" But-"

" No buts. Let's go to the hideout and we'll look for it after things calm down"

Usagi slouched and looked down " Okay…" she said in a small voice.

She made sure the large bag was fastened around her securely. They walked side by side towards the dark mysterious woods.

**Next day: Lunarian Castle Throne Room**

Uniformed soldiers stood in front of the double doors guarding the room. On the other side of the doors stood the four sailor scouts. They had been called there to meet the Queen.

Usually when they were called in like that it meant that there was trouble, but the girls already had an idea of what the queen wanted to talk about.

Everyone was in an uproar about the recent string of robberies on all the planets. It was bad enough that the thief was robbing people but more upsetting was the fact the thief had a way to travel between the planets without anyone knowing. There were only a select few who were allowed to travel between planets.

" It can't be that hard to catch one measly thief can it?" Minako wondered out loud

" I believe it is because of the thief's ability to travel between planets. It makes it difficult to predict where he will strike next." Ami said while she typed away on her small computer

" Even so it shouldn't take this long to catch him" said Makoto

" Maybe we need to put more guards on patrol" suggested Rei

At that moment the large double-doors opened to reveal Queen Selene. The scouts fell to one knee and greeted her as she made her way to her throne.

" Please rise," the girls stood back up and faced her " I have called you here to talk about the recent robberies happening on the moon and the other planets."

The girls nodded

" Though for the moment nothing too serious has happened, I do believe that this person must be stopped as soon as possible. We don't know what this person is capable of."

" We agree your Majesty we will increase the guards patrolling the towns." said Minako

" Yes at the moment that would be the best course of action."

One of the doors opened and one of the uniformed soldiers walked in.

" Your Majesty please forgive the interruption, but as you requested the two guards have been brought in"

" Ah yes let them in" said the Queen

The scouts exchanged confused looks

The guards, who had chased Usagi the night before, nervously walked in.

" I heard last night you had a run in with a thief, is this true?" Selene asked

They awaited their answer

" Yes your Highness, we gave chase but we shamefully allowed the thief to escape. Please forgive us for our incompetence." The guards bowed apologetically

" It is not your fault. If it was indeed the same thief we are talking about here then it is understandable." she explained

Minako stepped forward " If I may ask, were you able to get a good look at the thief?"

" Yes ma'am, it was a young teenage girl. " he answered

" A girl!? So the one whose been causing all this trouble is a girl?" Rei asked skeptically

" Well that's something new" said Makoto

" Did you see anything else that could help us?" asked Ami

" She had long blonde hair and she wore a cat eared hat. Oh yes and I believe this belonged to her but she dropped while she was escaping" The guard took the star locket out of his pocket.

He handed it to Minako. The other scouts gathered around to examine the locket. When they looked closer at the gold locket they saw the name engraved in the back. They looked on in astonishment

" Y-your Majesty, please look at this" Minako quickly handed the locket to the Queen. Selene was confused but examined the locket as well.

When she saw the name her eyes widened with disbelief.

The scouts exchanged worry looks. Selene just kept looking and reading over the name.

The name on it held great meaning for both the scouts and the queen.

Selene opened the locket and held it closer while the familiar tune played from it

She closed her eyes and whispered the name

"Serenity"

**To Be Continued…**

**\Cheesy ending but oh well. Thanks to all the people who have reviewed so far ****J and I know I changed the queen serenity's name but its easier this way. Please keep reading and reviewing .**


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations

**Thief's Story**

**Ch. 3 : Revelations**

After the questioning was done, the guards were ordered back to their posts. The queen kept the locket. Now she was in left in the throne room with the Sailor Scouts. Minako looked at her friends, who seemed to be lost in thought. She stepped forward and addressed the queen.

" Your Highness…" she called "W-what are your orders?"

Selene pulled her eyes away from the locket and looked over them with a troubled look. They all seemed to be wearing the same expression. It was hard to believe that their princess had come back and as a thief no less. Selene thought again and realized that nothing could be done until they had the girl in custody. Then after they had her, they would deal with the other problems. Selene issued a search for the thief and the other planets were alerted as well because there was a small possibility that she had already left the moon.

Of course the Sailor scouts were helping with the search. While they searched in a small town located near the castle, they talked about the new discovery.

" Could it really be her?"

Ami directed the question at no one in particular.

Makoto answered " Who knows. It could be. The details the guard gave us are a little shaky, but the locket was pretty convincing"

Rei nodded " Still, why is she a thief now? Why didn't she come back to the castle?"

" We can ask her that after we find her. To think after eight years she comes back. I wonder if she still looks the same?" Mina wondered

They continued their search, visiting many cities where the thief had been seen but they had little success. Elsewhere Usagi was conducting her own search for her lost locket.

"Where could it be?" Usagi asked in frustration

" Well it's a gold locket. Maybe someone found it and kept it ." Aki suggested

Usagi yelled " Don't say that! I have to find it. Its important you know"

" Fine, fine calm down." Aki thought for a second " Okay, if the locket has your scent on it we could probably find it "

Usagi's expression lit up " That's a great idea. Lets get moving"

Aki sniffed Usagi's leg to get her scent and then he sniffed the floor. He found the scent and it lead them back into the alley that Usagi ran through when she was being chased. They were about to turned the corner when they saw a guard close by.

" There are too many guards right now. We can't move forward like this" Aki said

" I got an idea" Usagi backed away a bit and a light surrounded her. She started to shrink and changed into a small kitten. Her fur was completely black and her eyes had turned a dark red color.

" They can't recognize me now" she said cheerfully

"Right…" Aki was sure no one would recognize her but it was pretty strange to see a cat and a dog walking together.

Never the less they continued to follow the scent. It led them back through the alley and past the house Usagi broke into. They walked for almost an hour and the scent was leading all through the city. They strolled through the city and assumed the increase of the guards was because of the last break in.

Since there were many people walking around and Usagi was getting tired of constantly having to jump out of the way to keep from getting stepped on, they decided to walk through a less populated street.

There weren't many people around because it was a poverty-stricken area. The houses were old and falling apart and there were old merchants selling mostly useless things in the street. It was pretty depressing. As they walked a loud noise caught their attention. Usagi dashed towards the commotion and came to a house where the door had been knocked down

The house was just as old as the others. They peeked inside and saw a large man standing in the middle of the house. An old table was broken next to him and a small girl was cowering in the corner holding a baby protectively in her arms.

The man had a wicked smile on his face and was holding a sack of coins in his hands " Is this all you have! Where's the rest of my money!" He yelled in a menacing tone

" T-that's all I-I have right now" the girl said in a frightened tone

" I've waited long enough!" He reached out to grab her but a rock hit his hand and stopped him

All the attention was now on the young boy who had thrown the rock. He glared at the man and held a rather large branch in his hand " Leave us alone old man!" He yelled " Or else!"

The man's expression darkened as he put the bag of coins in his pocket.

" You little brat!" He raised his hand and hit the young boy

The girl called out to him. He grabbed the boy by his shirt and lifted him off the ground.

He was getting ready to beat the boy when he felt a sharp pain on his shoulder. He dropped the boy when he realized a dog was biting his shoulder. The man stepped back to the ground and Aki let go. Then Usagi appeared next to him and gave him firm punch in the face that knocked him to the ground.

No longer being able to watch Usagi had changed back into her human shape and Aki agreed to help too.

" Who are you!" the man growled while he held his broken jaw

For such a small girl Usagi had an abnormal amount of strength.

" None of your business." Usagi replied " Get out of here. Now."

He saw how her eyes changed as she glared at him. It sparked a sense of fear in him but even so he refused to admit defeat

" Why you!"

He was cut off by Aki's threatening growls

" Damn I won't forget this!" He got up and ran to the door " I'll get you for this!"

Usagi stuck out her tongue at him as he ran and then turned her attention to the people behind her

" W-who are you?" the girl asked

She put on a nervous smile and scratched the back of her head anxiously " No one important. Anyway I cant stick around here any more. Here take this back" Usagi handed her the bag of coins that the man had taken from them.

A surprised expression crossed her face " H-how did you get this back?"

Usagi laughed " I used my thief skills"

She said it almost proudly. Aki barked at her to warn her that the guards were coming. They headed for the door and Usagi changed back into a kitten once they were outside. Lucky for them no one saw.

They went back to following the scent and it was beginning to get late. They finally arrived at the castle gates but the scent led deeper into the castle grounds.

" Its inside the castle. What do you want to do?" Aki asked

" What do you mean 'what'? We're going inside and getting."

" You can't be serious. Its too dangerous and there's no way to get inside anyway"

" What are _you_ talking about? I can squeeze through the bars and sneak in. You can just wait for me out here," she explained

Aki didn't like the idea " No way. I can't trust you to go in there alone"

" Don't worry, I'll be extra careful ," she gave him a reassuring smile as she squeezed through the bars.

She ran past the guards and entered the castle. The halls were nicely decorated. Usagi looked around in amazement. She would have never thought that she would be inside the Lunarian castle.

She jumped when she heard footsteps coming down the hall. It was some workers from the castle. She didn't want to get caught and she knew Aki would get worried if she took too long. She focused on finding her locket and was led to a set of huge doors. Without much thought she tried to push the doors open but, they wouldn't even budge.

More footsteps could be heard and Usagi hid behind a decorative stand that held a expensive looking vase.

This time the source of the footsteps were a group of girls. Their outfits were what really caught Usagi's attention. They were all dressed the same except their skirts and ribbons were different colors. She didn't pay much attention to their faces though.

They seemed to be in a hurry and were headed towards the huge doors. She decided to take the chance and slip in when they opened the doors. When she got inside, she started to regret it because she realized that she had just entered the throne room and Queen Selene was present. The scouts kneeled in her presence .

" Were you able to find anything?" asked Selene

" I'm afraid not. There are no signs of her anywhere," Minako reported

Usagi assumed they were talking about her and she backed up a little and accidentally bumped into another stand with another vase and knocked it over. It fell towards her but she ran forward to get away from it. Unfortunately she ran into one of the girl's leg and all eyes were on her now.

" Well what do we have here?" Makoto asked as she reached to grab the black kitten

She tried to run but was too late. Makoto held her up so the others could see.

" How did she get in here?" Mina wondered

They gathered around. They smiled at her and petted her soft black fur.

Usagi meowed and purred pretending to be an ordinary cat.

' _Great now what? I need to get out of here.' _She thought

Then from the corner of her eye she saw something shine. It was her locket on a pillow next to the throne. Her ears perked up and she sprinted towards it.

She grabbed the locket in her mouth and looked for another exit. The door was a definitely out but there was also the open window. They were on the second floor but as a cat she could probably land on her feet. So she ran again but escape wouldn't be that simple.

" Hey, she has the locket" Makoto pointed out

They went after her but, she was quick. Usagi jumped and dodge and was almost to the window when someone else grabbed her. It was the queen this time. She had the naughty kitten held in the air.

" My, my what a mischievous little kitten" Selene said with a slight laugh

Now was the time to panic. Usagi hissed and wiggled furiously in the queens grip but it didn't help

'_Damn it! I have to do something' _

She could only think of one thing to do. She started to glow and at that moment the queen let go and stepped back.

The scouts were at her side standing protectively around her. It only took seconds for Usagi to take human shape. Then they all just stared at her in astonishment.

Of course there were mages who were trained to use magic and even Queen Selene herself could use magic with the help of the silver imperium crystal, but only skilled mages could use transformation magic.

Nevertheless there stood the thief that they had been searching for. She matched the description perfectly. She was wearing her cat-eared hat as usual and was now holding the locket in her right hand.

Nobody moved, they just stared at each other. Usagi's eyes slowly moved to the open window which was only a couple of feet away.

Then she shifted her eyes nervously back to the girls.

She shut her eyes _'It's now or never' _she shouted in her head

She opened her eyes and made dash for the window again. Her sudden movement startled the others but the reacted swiftly.

" Makoto block the window" Mina ordered

Makoto was surprisingly quick. Usagi stopped herself from running into Makoto and jumped back. The room was pretty big but regrettably for Usagi it only had two windows. Ami had already moved to block the second window.

Now she stood in the middle of the room with Mina and Rei closing in on her.

' _I should have listened to Aki' _she thought _'How did it turn out like this?'_

She sighed, out loud this time. The door was the only option left. She was going to smash the door open. It was possible if she used her abnormal strength.

She turned to start running and then a voice called to her

"Serenity"

Usagi's body reacted on its own, it stopped and turned towards Mina who had called her.

She looked at Mina then looked around confused.

" Me?" Usagi pointed at herself

" Y-yes"

Usagi softly pounded her fist in the palm of her other hand " Oh, you must have read the locket. The name's Usagi though"

' _Why the hell am I introducing myself here! I got to get out of here"_

" So the locket isn't your's?" Asked Mina

" No, its mine. Why would I come to take it back if it wasn't mine?"

"Where did you get it?" This time Rei asked

" I've always had it with me an- wait a second," she stopped herself from telling them any more " Why the heck am I telling you this? I need to get out of here"

After that she ran for the door

" Wait!" Mina called and went after her

She was almost at the door with the girls close behind when…

**BAM!**

Without warning the doors swung open and hit Usagi square in the face with a force that knocked her back and onto the floor. Her cat-eared hat fell off her head and landed next to her and revealed her real cat ears.

She brought her hands to her face and rolled on the floor in pain.

" Usagi! I'm here to save you" a voice called from the door.

Aki was standing there trying to look heroic. Behind him were a couple of soldiers on the floor that had tried to stop him from getting in.

" Damn it Aki! You hit me with the door" she said angrily from the floor

" Well sorry! Next time I won't bother coming to save you then"

"It's a talking dog"

" Yeah I can see that Makoto" Rei said

" Suck it up Usagi. We're getting out of here"

She picked up her hat and stood up. The door was open now at least . She turned to run again and heard the same blonde girl call to her again.

" Wait!"

"Ah! What is it now!" It was really irritating getting asked all these questions and she didn't even know why she answered them in the first place.

" What? do you know them?" Aki wondered

" Of course I don't know them"

" You do know us" said Ami

Usagi looked at her and then at the others she didn't recognize them immediately but something in the back of her mind was telling her she had seen them somewhere before.

She dismissed the thought " I-I'm pretty sure I've never seen you before in my life"

"Whoa the Queens here!"

" You just noticed now Aki!"

" Shut up! Hey she's got they same mark on her forehead as you do."

"What?" Usagi looked at the Queen and saw it was true. She had a Crescent moon mark just like Usagi. Usagi had always had that mark and just thought of it as a birthmark. The hat she wore had always kept it hidden.

She covered the mark with her hand " W-what's that mean? Its freaking me out"

" That mark is a sign of Lunarian royalty" The queen explained

" And you are the princess" Mina continued

" Say what?" Usagi laughed " I'm sure you've got the wrong person here so…"

" You never told me you were a princess!" Aki exclaimed

" That's because I'm not!" she yelled back "Ah! Let's just get out of here . I've got my locket back anyway"

" You've got the wrong person here so I'm leaving, but I hope you find whoever it is you're looking"

They ran out the door and left, but the scouts and the castle guards followed them. At one point they had to jump out of a hall window to escape the guards who had cornered them. The two thieves landed safely on the ground and jumped over the castle wall. They weren't going to give up easily and they immediately started another search for them even though it was late and darkness had settled in. They weren't going to lose her this time…

Guards could be heard all over the city. The two partners in crime were in danger of being caught unless they found a place to hide.

"Let's head back to the hideout. I'm tired"

" Usagi just now-"

"Don't say anything. I can't think straight right now, lets just head back please"

Aki nodded and they snuck through the alleyways. They snuck away with little difficulty but for a while Usagi had felt as if someone was watching them. Then as they turned the corner she felt a sharp pain on the back of her head and she fell to the floor. Aki reacted and jumped at the attacker that had hit but before he could get to him he was caught in a net.

Usagi rubbed the back of her head and saw blood on her hand. She looked up and saw a group of people standing around. The one holding the metal bar looked familiar.

It was the man Usagi had punched earlier that day

" Long time no see huh?" he wore an evil grin " Now get to pay you back for what you did to me before."

**To Be continued….**

**Not exactly the reunion you'd expect huh? Any guesses on what happens next? Should I bring Prince Endymion in next chapter? Review and give me some ideas ****J**


	4. Chapter 4 : Saved

mangamania: She has cat ears because she was cursed like the other people but she ended up as a cat. Feel free to ask more questions J

**Thief's Story**

**Ch. 4: Saved**

The townspeople were in a tizzy. When the swarm of guards invaded the city, they had no idea what was happening. Rumors quickly spread and brought even more panic.

" Everyone's freaking out _Mina_"

" I can see that _Rei"_

" Its just problem, after problem, after problem" Makoto said with a sigh

" One problem at a time girls. I suggest we split up and search in different areas"

Mina agreed " Ami's right. We'll split up here and if one of us finds her we can contact each other using our communicators"

They instantaneously moved out. They ran through alleys, jumped over roofs, searched empty buildings. At that point they had no intention of admitting defeat and when the townspeople saw that the Sailor scouts were on the move, they knew something serious was happening. Most of them withdrew back into their homes.

And the Scouts had no idea of the fate that had befallen their princess…

The wind blew eerily through the alleys. The beating was still going on. Usagi was curled up on the floor trying to shield herself from the gale of kicks and hits.

Usagi and Aki were bloodied and Aki was already unconscious. Usagi was still awake but would soon lose consciousness as well.

" Stop" said the boss of group.

He walked forward and snickered as he looked at the beaten girl.

" This'll teach you not to get in my way next time but, I doubt that there'll be a next time for you"

He reached into his pocket and took out a dagger. He lifted her by her neck and pinned her to the wall. She glared at him the best she could.

He chuckled " Oh come now why such a scary look?"

With dagger in hand he moved it back to strike when someone grabbed his hand from behind.

" I'd stop right there if I were you" said a male voice.

Without turning around he smiled "And if I don't?"

" I'll make sure you regret it" the voice growled.

The man lost his smile. In one motion he turned and freed his hand to face the guy who stopped him.

He had short black hair and wore a dark and elaborate armor. At his side was a long sword. He was tall and was looking at the boss with a scorning look.

The other delinquents gawked at him, they didn't even notice him before he spoke up.

"So, what kid? Trying to play hero? Look around there's no way you can win"

" I beg to differ" he responded by pulling out his sword

" Prince!" called another voice.

Attention turned to the four guys who had just entered the alley.

They ran to their prince's side.

" Endymion, you shouldn't run ahead on your own." scolded the guy with short blonde hair.

" We're supposed to be heading to the Lunarian Castle to help with the search" Said the other with long blonde hair

The men were having their own conversation completely ignoring the mob. They were getting ticked off until the point when they snapped

" Don't ignore us!" is what they yelled as they charged in. The other four men drew their swords.

Through her blurred vision Usagi couldn't see the fight very well, but she could hear it. Then the sounds and the sight faded to black as she lost consciousness.

Aki on the other hand, was stirred by the loud noise. He was still tangled in the net but, he managed to moved slothfully to Usagi's side. He nudged her head but got no response. He looked at the battle but had no idea what was going on . He decided that no matter what he wasn't going to let them hurt Usagi anymore.

Even outnumbered, the five gentlemen were winning. They quickly overpowered the brutes. Now it looked like a battle field with most of the thugs laying on the ground.

The cowardly leader had ran and left his subordinates behind.

The man with long brown hair sighed as he sheathed his sword " Really Endymion, we just arrived and you already started picking a fight."

" It couldn't be helped. The girl would've gotten killed." he explained to them

" I agree" the man with long hair white hair looked at Usagi " The bastards all teamed up against one girl. Poor thing"

He moved to Usagi but heard a growling noise as he got closer. The other four joined him

Aki stood protectively over Usagi. He wouldn't let them near her so he snapped and bit at them, through the net, when they tried.

" One of you distract him" Endymion commanded

" I'm not to keen on getting bitten" said the one with short blonde hair

" Fine I'll do it. Its just a dog anyway" Endymion moved to grab Aki but Aki just clamped his jaw onto Endymion's arm. He yelled when he felt the sharp fangs dig into his skin but Aki let go when the prince stepped back.

The others laughed at him.

" Didn't expect to find you gentlemen here" a sudden voice came from the roof

It was Mina who ran over when she heard Endymion yell. She jumped down and landed gracefully next to them. She looked around and tried to avoid the bodies on the ground.

" What the heck happened here?"

" Mina could you please do something about this dog?" Endymion ignored her question.

" Dog?" Mina looked passed the guys and recognized the dog and Aki recognized her too.

Her eyes grew wide when she saw Usagi laying on the ground behind him. She ran to her and Aki didn't try to stop her. For some reason he trusted her. Something told him that she wouldn't hurt Usagi. After Mina reached Usagi Aki fell to the ground and relapsed back into unconsciousness.

" What happened here?"

" When we got here they were about to kill her but we stopped them. We don't know what happened before that and that dog wouldn't let us near her" Explained Endymion

Mina examined the girl " This is bad, I have to call the other scouts" she took out her communicator and did just that.

" What's happening Mina? Do you know this girl?" Asked the young man with the with the white hair

She nodded solemnly " She's the princess"

"W-what? You're saying that _she's _the princess that's been missing for 8 years?"

Mina nodded

They exchanged disbelieving looks.

The other girls were shocked when they saw Usagi and Aki.

Endymion volunteered to carry her back to the castle. They ran at full speed and immediately got them medical care when they arrived. The Queen immediately went to her daughter's side. When the doctors were done they moved her to her old room.

Nothing in her room had been moved since she was kidnapped. It was a cute room with numerous stuffed animals here and there. Aki was put on a large pillow next to the bed.

The scouts and the queen watched over the princess while Endymion and his group decided to go back to Earth but asked for the girls to keep them updated. It was more like the scouts kicked them out though because they didn't want them finding out that Usagi was part cat and that Aki was a talking dog

With their princess back at the castle all that was left to do was wait?

The Selene and the scouts contacted the other planets and updated them on what happened.

A day had already passed and neither Usagi nor Aki had woken up. The doctors had said they would be fine after some rest. The scouts spent most of their time in Usagi's room. There were just so many questions still unanswered. Of course they couldn't spend all their time there. They had work keeping peace on the moon and their training too.

So for part of the day Usagi and Aki were left alone and that's precisely when Usagi started to stir from her long sleep.

Her head was throbbing and it took a while for her eyes to focus on the surroundings. She felt the bandages that were wrapped around her head and noticed that she didn't have her hat on. She looked around and found it on the small bedside table. She decided to leave it there.

She stared at her bandaged hand " I'm…alive?" she knew she back in the castle but didn't have enough energy to freak out about. Aki was still sleeping by the bed whish gave her a bit of reassurance.

" What happened after the fight?" she asked out loud. She could vaguely remember the beginning of the fight.

When she tried to sit up pain shot through her head. She decided to stay put and tried to sleep, but she couldn't. All she could think about was what was going to happen to them now. Normally when a person that was cursed was caught they were either killed or a few times they were locked up, but most of the time they were killed.

Even more than that Usagi thought about the fact that they thought she was the Moon princess.

" They can't seriously think that I'm their princess can they?"

She turned her head to the side and came face to face with a stuffed pink bunny.

She stared at it and smiled. She always had a soft spot for cute things. She picked it up and then hugged it to see how soft it was.

Then she heard a click coming from the doors. Her ears twitched and the doors opened slowly. She pulled the covers over herself and pretended to still be sleeping. Whoever it was walking closer until they were right beside her. Usagi felt the persons stare and tried not to move. As fast as they came in they left. Usagi released her held breath.

"Well whatever happens, happens but I need to find out what's going on around here"

**To Be Continued…**

**Ok. Endymion to the rescue! We'll get into more detail about the prince and his crew later on maybe in the next chapter. I wrote this chapter in a hurry so it kind of short. I'm sorry if it wasn't detailed enough. Next chapter will be better I promise and yes there is a point to all this so keep reading and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Lost Memories

**Thief's Story**

**Ch 5: lost memories**

Rei gave a big sigh of relief as she stretched her arms out " Finally done with our training for today"

Mina was fixing her hair while she walked " I wonder if Serenity's awake yet, its almost been two days."

" Let's go check on her" suggested Makoto.

They made it to the room and softly opened the door.

Aki was still sleeping on his pillow but now the large bed was empty.

Ami took another step inside "She's not here"

Mina hit her forehead with her hand " Are we going through this again! This is like what? The third time"

"Calm down Mina. She should still be in the castle. I don't think she would leave her friend behind… Would she?" Makoto pondered

Rei who had the shortest temper, was noticeably angry " Whatever! Let's just search the castle then!"

Getting a hold of the princess was getting to be a real hassle, but the princess herself was oblivious to what her disappearance could caused.

**A Few Minutes Earlier:**

Usagi was still lying in bed staring at the ceiling, lost in thought. She sighed and closed her eyes.

" Okay, let's try this again" she slowly pushed herself up so she was sitting on the bed. She moved to the edge of the bed.

Now that she was up, she saw just how many bandages she had all over.

"Wow, a few more and people would mistake me for a mummy"

She stood up unsteadily using the small bedside table to keep from falling over. It took a few seconds for her to regain her balance.

She got her hat and tucked her ears under it. She hid her tail under her shirt and went to the door. She peeked into the decorated halls and there were no signs of any people.

She squeezed through the small opening and very quietly closed the doors.

" Now is as good a time as any to do some exploring. Now where should I start?" she decided to go left.

Moments after she had disappeared around the corner, the scouts had gone to her room and found she wasn't there.

Then a few minutes after the scouts left, Aki stirred from his sleep.

He stood up and looked around the unfamiliar room.

" That girl must've brought us here, but where did Usagi go?" he jumped on the bed and sniffed at the pillows. The scent led passed the door.

" Geez can't she just sit still for once" he groaned as he left to look for her, following her scent.

Usagi walked cautiously through the halls but so far hadn't heard or seen any one. She had seen an empty bedroom and a room full of fancy looking vases and paintings, and now she inside a huge library.

There seemed to be millions of old books. They were perched on shelves and even on the walls. It was a maze of bookshelves and tables.

Unfortunately Usagi had absolutely no sense of direction. She knew it herself so she realized that by walking in there she would most likely get lost and it would be a while before she could find the exit again.

She kept on moving forward.

Meanwhile, the girls were running through the halls looking for her again. Searching all the rooms .

"Hey should we be looking for a cat or a girl?" wondered Mina

" Whichever I suppose. Although a cat would be harder to find" explained Ami

" Where would she go anyway?" inquired Makoto

" Maybe she was hungry and she went to the kitchen?"

" Somehow Mina, I don't think food would be the first thing that came to mind"

"quiet"

Everyone got quiet and they heard a voice just around the corner. They hid themselves while the voice came closer.

" Okay, I think I've already been here before. Maybe if I go right…" Yes, it was bound to happen. Usagi had gotten herself lost.

She stepped around the corner where the girls could see her.

" It's her, what do we do now?" Makoto whispered

" We go get her"

" Wait Rei let's wait for her to come closer"

"Mina, it seems she's not moving" Ami pointed out

Usagi stopped on the spot because she had heard everything the girl's had said. Instead of coming closer she pretended she didn't hear anything and walked the other way.

"She's going the other way Mina"

"Fine let's just try talking to her"

Usagi heard that too but she just kept walking

"Hey!" Rei called

"Rei you're too loud"

" Sorry but she's walking away"

"Hello" Mina called this time

Usagi turned around but now she was just walking backwards.

"H-hi"

A quizzical look crossed Mina's face "What are you doing?"

" Walking. Just walking"

" Where are you going though?"

"Somewhere… that's not here" she half shouted now that she was farther away.

" But we need to talk with you"

" W-why?"

That was the last thing she said before Rei really lost her cool "We have been chasing you around for days now and it's getting irritating! So you better just get over here now!"

'_yikes! This girl's crazy!' _she turned back around and ran as fast as she could

" I don't think she heard you Rei" joked Makoto

" Get back here!" Rei sprinted off

Mina sighed " She's lost it."

They joined Rei in what they hoped would be the last chase. Aki wasn't too far behind. Nose to the floor he picked up four other scents.

He sighed "this can't be good" with a quickened pace he ran down the corridor.

Elsewhere a completely oblivious and unsuspecting servant boy had just finished mopping the huge hallway.

He wiped the sweat off his forehead "Phew, finally done."

He picked up his mop and bucket of water. Then he heard shouting and loud footsteps. He put the mop and bucket back down and walked towards the noise.

It was Usagi running full speed towards him. He pressed himself against the wall while she passed him. Seconds later the scouts passed him.

" Wait! The floor's-"

"Ah!" Too late

"-wet"

Usagi was the first to slip and landed on her back. She slid across the floor and knocked the bucket into the air spilling the water all over the walls. The girls were close behind her slipping and sliding.

Next was Aki. He was just as bad as the others.

Of course everything must eventually come to an end and their end would be the wall. One by one they crashed into the wall.

"Are you alright!" The servant boy yelled from across the corridor.

Ami stood up first " Yes we're fine"

"Should I call someone or something?"

" No it's fine"

"Okay then" and he left.

" That is it!" Rei got up and went for Usagi who was trying to scurry away again but was getting nowhere thanks to the slippery floor.

Ami stopped her though "Rei calm down. I understand you're angry but you need to control your temper"

Ami calmed Rei down and Usagi was finally starting to move but Makoto grabbed the back of her shirt.

"Gotcha"

Not quite. She turned back into a cat and tried to run again but this time Mina got here.

"Oh no you don't. I've had enough of chasing you for one day."

" Not exactly the reaction I'd expect" Aki interrupted

"What do you mean?" asked Rei who had settled down rather quickly

"Well you know, when we alter our forms people usually freak out like ' oh my god run away before they eat us' or something like that"

Usagi laughed " Oh yeah I remember that time. People were running all over the place."

" It was all fun and games until they started throwing stuff at us"

"Right that part didn't end so well. Where did you come from anyway?"

" I've been following you all over the place. Just for the record, you've heard of that saying about curiosity killing the cat right?"

" Oh very original" she said sarcastically " and for the record I have heard it before, from you"

" Good just making sure. So as for our current problem…"

"Right," Usagi turned in Mina's grip and faced her "So who are you people?"

The girls started talking amongst themselves wondering if she was serious.

" You really don't know who we are?"

Usagi thought that the girls looked kind of sad now " Not a clue, but I feel like I've seen you somewhere before. I just can't remember"

" Would you mind changing back for a minute?" Ami asked politely

Usagi and Aki exchanged looks and shrugged.

" Sure…"

Mina let her go and she changed back. Cat ears and tail still intact. They moved closer to make sure she still had the crescent moon mark.

" You've always had that mark right?" asked Rei

" Yeah… why?"

"Then it has to be you but why don't you remember us?"

" So we _have_ met before. When exactly was it?"

"When we were 5" said Mina

" When we were 5!"

" That could explains it then." Aki seemed to have put all the pieces together

" The answer to your question is actually quite simple. This girl here is actually an amnesiac"

"What!"

" That does make sense. My memories don't go that far back. So even if we did meet back then I have no memory of it."

"It would explain a lot but why-how did you lose all your memories?" Asked Makoto still shocked

"Beats me, but this is so weird. I actually found people who knew me"

"That's great… I guess, but moving on to the next problem: What exactly do you want from us or rather from her?"

" We need her to stay here in the castle" replied Makoto

"Why? Wouldn't you usually throw criminals into a dungeon or something?"

" But you aren't just another criminal." explained Rei

" Wait… don't tell me you're still on the princess thing"

No comment from the girls.

Usagi still wasn't convinced "Come on! You can't be serious"

"They sound serious to me"

" Even you Aki?"

" I'm just saying its possible." Aki got closer and whispered " Think about it. Why would they still have us around? They even saved us from those guys. The least we can do is hear them out."

She reluctantly agreed " Fine, for arguments sake I'll admit that it's possible but what kind of kingdom loses its princess anyway!"

Mina ran her fingers through her hair and sighed " It's complicated but I think its better that we let the queen know that you're awake before we keep on talking. We can finally straighten everything out."

Rei and Makoto were off to report to Selene and the others moved the conversation to the empty study Usagi had passed earlier.

They sat down and told her all about the kidnapping.

" So I was kidnapped huh? That explains how we got separated, but…"

" Just admit it Usagi, their story makes perfect sense"

It took some convincing but she could no longer argue with the fact that she was the princess. She threw her hands up in defeat and let herself fall on the couch " Fine, whatever I lose. So what happens now?"

" Now you tell us what we want to know, but we should wait for everyone to get here first." Mina suggested

" Right, we just…wait" Somehow she was becoming more and more nervous as the time passed by.

What was going to happen after this? What would they do with her in the end? Different scenarios ran through her mind while they waited. No one said anything afterwards. A very uncomfortable silence filled the room.

Usagi looked around and mentally sighed.

One question stood out in her head _'What's going to happen to me now?'_

**To Be Continued…**

**Yay! Done! This ones short too, but I want to make the next chapter fun. The prince and the generals are gonna be there so don't miss it! And please comment and review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6 Enemies?

**Markus777 : Thanks for the review and I will write about what happened in the 8 years when Usagi was missing. It's going to be a big part of the story trust me. There will be a proper flashback later ;)**

**Dori-Tori: Thanks for the review and yep she's really pretty. I forgot to write about in the last chapter.**

**Mangamania: Thanks for the review and nope the ears have to stay all the time. It's part of the whole curse thing.**

**Thief's Story**

**Chapter 6: Enemies!**

The wait was unbearable. No one was talking anymore and the uncomfortable silence was still there.

At the same time the reality of the situation was starting to hit Usagi. The whole thing was crazy! She finds out that she's actually the moon princess. That meant that her mother was actually the queen who she had seen a couple of days ago and in a matter of minutes she was going to meet her again.

Many times she had thought about what her family would be like but she never imagined anything like this. What would it be like when they met? How was she supposed to act?

She was the queen after all. A simple 'Hey mom what's up? Long time no see' won't cut it. She didn't even remember anything _about_ her mother. Would the queen even care about her anymore?

Different scenarios ran through her head. Her head was spinning and the stress was driving her insane. At this point she just prayed for some kind of distraction and a distraction did come but… it wasn't really what she was hoping for.

The top of her head felt hot. Really hot and it was getting hotter . Why did she smell smoke?

Aki, who was seated next to her, smelled it too and looked up " Usagi, your hats smoking!"

"Eh?" She reached up and touched it. The heat coming from it singed her hand.

"Ah!" she threw it in the middle of the floor

The four watched as it began to glow and more smoke came out.

Mina took her eyes off the smoking hat and looked at the smaller blonde and asked "D-does your hat usually do that?"

"No! It never does that actually"

Ami took out a small computer and began typing swiftly. The handheld device scanned the burning hat.

" It's emitting a large amount of energy." she concluded. After a few minutes the light from the cap began to die out and it was no longer giving off smoke.

Usagi stood up and lifted the charred hat from the floor " Energy huh? Maybe its these" she reached inside and unzipped a pocket.

" You have a pocket inside your hat?" Mina asked

"Yep, its pretty convenient."

"Right…"

"Don't judge me. I can do whatever I want with my hat" she brought out a small white bag and held it out for the two girls to see.

" Take a good look, inside this bag is…" she took dramatic pause "… a bomb that can blow up this entire castle."

" Stop messing around !" Aki yelled

She laughed " Relax it's a joke. I was just kidding." she cleared her throat " Actually inside this bag is the reason why we've been going around breaking into houses."

" Are you going to show us what's inside then?" Inquired Ami

" That information is classified so I won't show you."

But right after she said that Mina snatched the bag away.

"Hey!" she reached for the bag but Mina kept her at arms length " That's not fair. Give it back."

Mina ignored her and passed the bag to Ami. She took out the contents of the bag.

There were 3 crystals. Each a different color. She scanned them with her computer. They were emitting the same type of energy as before just not as much.

"Where did you get these?"

" So much for classified" Aki sighed " It looks like the cats out of the bag" he snickered

" Aki," Usagi said very seriously " One more cat joke like that and I'm gonna have to hit you"

" Y-yes ma'am," he cleared his throat " On a more serious note, those crystals are our real targets. Like Usagi said before they're the reason we've been breaking into houses."

Ami put the crystals back in the bag " Why would you be looking for something like this?"

Usagi got passed Mina and seized the bag back.

" More importantly, why did they just burn a hole in my hat."

"Maybe -" He was cut off by a distant roaring. The ground shook lightly.

"What was that?" Aki asked as he regained his balance

They moved to the window and saw smoke from far away.

" Its coming from the city we were at before" Aki concluded

Mina sighed " Any minute now…" she turned to face the door

It swung open and Rei and Makoto came running in "Mina, Ami, We-"

Mina cut Rei off before she could finish "We got it Rei. We're moving out…" she looked at Usagi with a troubled expression

She stared back at Mina with a puzzled looked "What's up?"

" Maybe someone should stay behind to make sure you don't run again"

She laughed " At this point I won't run away. I'll just go back to the room and wait for you to come back."

The scouts swapped uncertain looks.

" C-come on trust me…"

" We don't really have a choice, wait in the room until we get back or else" Rei threatened

" R-roger" something told her that she didn't want to find out what the 'or else' was.

The scouts left Aki and her in the study. "They're gone"

"Yep, what are you going to do Aki?"

"I think I'll go see what all the commotion is about. What about you?"

" I think I better go back to the room."

He laughed " The one in the red skirt is definitely trouble. Well I better change."

Aki went from a puppy to a young boy with short bright red hair and bright green eyes. He wore a white T-shirt with cross bones and a skull in the middle and a pair of baggy blue jeans. His curled tail was sticking out the back but unlike Usagi he didn't have animal ears.

"Show off, why is it that you're the only one who doesn't have the fluffy animal ear."

"I guess I just got lucky."

" Whatever, but no matter how many times I look at you I can't get used to that look. Such a good looking face on such a boring guy."

"Harsh, right now you just said something really offensive. I'll get you for that later, I'm off. See you later."

He jumped from the open from the open window and landed safely on the ground.

" Showoff" she mumbled to herself while she watched

" I guess I'll head back to the room"

She went out into the hallway and looked around " Now where exactly is the room?"

She wandered around trying to retrace her steps. She turned the corner and found herself in a corridor with several closed door. She opened the first door to the right.

She went into the room and found a few clothes scattered on the floor. There was a stack of fashion magazines on the large bed .

" This must one of those girls rooms." She walked around avoiding piles of clothes. Then something on the bed side table caught her eye.

It was a picture frame with a image of a group of five small girls laughing and playing together. It was a picture of her with the scouts when they were younger. She picked it up and stared at it. No matter how long she gazed at the portrait she couldn't even recall one moment with any of them. It was _her_ in the picture but she just couldn't remember anything about it.

She sighed and put the frame back " I think I'll keep on looking for the room."

She opened the other doors and found the other girls rooms and at the end of the hall was her own room. The sheets on the bed were messy and the pink bunny was on the floor. She let herself fall on the bed, tired from the day's events. She buried her face into the fluffy pillow and thought back to the picture.

"Why can't I remember!" she shouted in a irritated manner.

She stared blankly at the ceiling until she dozed off.

The scouts had made it to the source of the smoke. Several houses and shops were on fire. Some of the residents of the area were running to help put out the flames. They talked to the guards who were helping put out the blaze.

" What happened here?"

" We suppose it was a bomb. We are currently trying to control the fires and the injured are being taken to the hospital."

" A bomb… why would anyone set off a bomb here?" Mina pondered.

They looked around at the chaos and destruction.

Rei was the first one to notice " Wasn't this the same neighborhood where the old couple's house was robbed?"

" Which house was it?" Makoto inquired

" It's the house to the far left"

" You don't think Serenity's the one who…"

" Of course not!" Mina quickly dismissed the accusation " She's been at the castle for the past few days. "

" Then who would set off a bomb here?"

As they continued their conversation Aki was standing in front of the old couple's house. It was completely engulfed in fire.

" This could be bad. Someones stirring up too much trouble here. If we don't clear things up, we could be the ones getting blamed for this."

People were running and screaming all over the place but above all that noise he heard a high pitched beeping. The sound was coming from a gadget that was attached to the wall, it resembled a digital stopwatch but it was counting down instead up.

" This definitely can't be good. What do I do now?" he tried pulling it out of wall but it was jammed into the brick wall. There was one minute left on the clock. He looked around and spotted the girls who were now helping put out the fire.

He ran to Ami who was closest " Hey!"

Ami barely the heard the familiar voice over all the noise but turned around to see an unfamiliar red haired boy running towards her " Do I know you?"

" What! Yes its me Aki, but now's not the time. There's a bomb attached to the building over there. It's going to blow up in less than a minute.

Without losing a moment she ran to her leader " Mina, there's another bomb we have less than a minute to get everyone away from here"

" What! Ami go tell Rei and Makoto, I'll start warning the people"

The chaos just seemed to have intensified. There was no way to get everyone away in time. The timer reached zero and the nearby houses were blown away. The screams of people resounded through the streets.

Aki and the girls were thrown several feet away by the blast.

Aki got up shakily " Damn, it was too late." there were people laying everywhere.

He tottered over to the girls " Are you girls alright?" he asked while he helped them to their feet.

" Yeah, thanks"

" What's going on here? Who's doing this?" He asked out loud

A crude laugh rang out from above. All eyes fell on a young man who was sitting on the roof of a small house. His eyes were as black as his hair and a malicious sneer was plastered on his face.

" I guess a few of you got away huh? My new timer bombs aren't as effective as I hoped"

" _Your_ bombs…? You did all of this?"

" Pretty good huh? All it took was two to destroy half of this city in less than half an hour." He laughed again as if it were all a some kind kids game " Hey dog breath" he looked at Aki " Dumb move leaving your little girlfriend all alone like that. Makes her an easy target you know."

" Girlfriend…?… Usagi?" Aki glared at the man " What are you planning?"

He cackled " Where's the fun in telling you? You'll just have to see for yourselves. Well I got what I came for and I had my fun. I guess I'll be seeing you in the near future." He stood up to leave.

" Venus Love-me Chain!"

A glowing chain flew towards the young man and circled around his arm.

" Do you really think we're finished here? You're not getting away?" Mina was angry. She held on the other end of the chain. She had no intention of letting him get away.

" Fine if it's a fight you want" he snapped his finger "Then me and my friends would be happy to oblige"

Four beasts appeared next to him. They resembled large lizards. Four jagged claws protruded from their scaly hands and legs.

The largest one growled "Are we allowed to kill all of them all?"

" Of course…"

The battle began.

**Back at the castle**

Usagi was having her own problems. She was rudely awaken from her nap when a couple weird lizard monsters crashed through the window. They chased her outside and now they were ordering her to hand over the crystals

"Guys for the last time I'm not gonna give them to you"

They were circling around her snarling and growling.

" Then you will lose your life, girl" one of them hissed

" I get the feeling that you'll kill me even if I _do_ give you the crystals."

The second laughed " sharp girl, but if you hand them over we'll make sure your death is quick and painless"

She scoffed " The answers still no. I feel like you're seriously underestimating me here."

" Fine we'll just take your lifeless corpse to the boss"

"That… that's just weird"

They moved in closer and Usagi took a fighting stance. The first one sprang up into the air and attacked . She was about to make her move but found someone else blocking the lizard's attack.

It was a young man. She couldn't see his face because his back was turned but saw the guys short black hair.

The lizard's claws clattered against the young man's blade.

" Where did you come from?" she asked

" Prince!" someone else called from the castle. She turned and saw four other guys running over to them.

'_Prince? This guy?'_

" Endymion, Why do you keep running off like that?" asked the man with the short blonde hair

Endymion pushed the reptile back. " Just helping her out. We came here to see you but what we find is a couple of monsters trying to kill you."

" You came to see me? Do I know you guys?"

"Eh? Its me, Endymion, you know prince of Earth"

She stared at him " ….Sorry can't remember" she said apologetically

" Seriously? I mean it has been a while but for you not to remember me at all"

'_Hmmmm…. Endymion? I think those girls said something about him but what was it?'_

"Oh! You're the guy who saved me from those thugs the other night!"

" Yes, but that's -"

" Endymion leave the conversation for later. Let's take care of this thing right now" said the man with long white hair

" Fine. Hey where's the second one?"

There was only one lizard standing in front of them. The second was nowhere in sight.

Usagi heard a muffled growling from below " Its underground!"

As soon as she gave them the warning, the monster crashed out of the ground and the entire group scattered.

She glared at the dirty enemy while it prowled closer to her " Very sneaky."

"One shouldn't get distracted during battle" he lectured

" Great, I'm getting advice from the bad guy"

" This is the end. I'll give you one last chance to hand over the crystals"

" The answers still no" she replied without even thinking about it.

" Then die" It pounced. Usagi took her stance again. This time, neither Endymion or his guards could get close. Their way was blocked by the other monster.

The claws and fangs were coming ever closer but she didn't move. Did she have some kind of plan?

**To Be Continued…**

**Cliff hanger I guess :D. Finally the adventure/Action part comes into the story. What's gonna happen next? Will she get eaten will someone come help her or does she have some kind of plan? Only time will tell. Leave your thoughts and try to guess what happens next. I'll be looking forward to hearing what you think should happen next :D**


	7. Chapter 7: surprises

**Thief's Story**

**Chapter 7: Surprises**

**Last Time: **We left off with Usagi being attacked by the lizard monster. Endymion and his men have their hands tied with the other fiend.

" Run!" shouted Endymion

She didn't budge. Her eyes watched the beast's movements. When the claws were only inches away she made her move. She jumped up to avoid the attack and landed behind him.

Not being able to stop his own attack, the beast crashed to the ground.

It got back up and looked noticeably angrier than before, " You are just delaying the inevitable. You can't run forever"

" Hmmm? Who said anything about running away? I was never planning on running. I'm going to beat you and go find Aki"

" Beat me?" He laughed at the very thought " Daring words girl. I'd like to see you try."

" Now you're asking for it. Just make sure you don't regret it later" she smirked

He began the attack again with greater speed. This time Usagi ran towards him too. The monster had her in his sights but she jumped up again. This time rather than landing behind him she stayed in mid air above the creatures scaly head. He couldn't react in time to avoid what came next.

She shifted in the air and hit the top of its head with a hard air kick. Normally a kick from a small girl would do absolutely no damage but… it wasn't a normal kick. When it made contact, his head was shoved into the ground. Dirt and rocks flying everywhere.

Needless to say the others were stunned. A 95 pound girl just took down a 400 pound monster with one hit. What was the world coming to?

The monster's head was buried several feet in the ground and it wasn't making any kind of movement anymore. Meanwhile Usagi landed securely on the ground and snickered at the fallen enemy " All that talk and you couldn't even take one hit." she shook her head disappointedly "Well it would be a problem if you kept getting up though"

Seeing his cohort being taken down didn't make the last monster happy to say the least. The battle had momentarily ceased.

Endymion looked to his friends " Did you see that?"

" It was hard to miss it" said the gentleman with long brown hair

" I think she could actually be scarier than Rei" said the one with short blonde hair

Usagi stood next to her victim with her arms crossed looking very satisfied with her work.

Only one more to go. She wondered if the guys were planning of taking care of the other one or if she would have to do it. Even though she took the first one down in one shot it was probably thanks to the fact that he wasn't expecting to take such a strong hit.

She still wasn't fully recovered from the other night either so it would be a real pain to have to fight the other one. Not to mention she still had to go find Aki. She was sure these monsters had something to do with whatever was going on in the city.

" Looks like the idiot let his guard down. No matter I'll take care of her" He marched on but was blocked by Endymion.

" This fight does not concern you boy."

" I beg to differ. Attacking this castle without warning. Going after the princess. As allies of the Moon Kingdom we can't let you run free"

The monster scoffed " Meddlesome brats. I don't have time to deal with you right now. I have but one target" he leapt passed him aiming for the small blonde

The prince kept his calm disposition, his blade still in his hand. In a flash he was next to the monster again. He smiled " You shouldn't look down on your opponent. That was your friends mistake"

The prince jabbed his blade into the monsters side. It penetrated passed the tough scales and left a huge gash on his side. The beast fell to the ground gagging and thrashing.

" Damn you!" it coughed " Don't think this is over! The crystals will be ours and then you will all pay"

" Crystals?"

" Endymion!" called Kunzite (**A/N: I'm gonna start using their name :p**) " Behind you!"

He expected to see another enemy but instead saw Usagi running off somewhere.

" Hey! Where are you going?"

" I have something I need to take care of!" she shouted back

" But you're heading to the…" she jumped over the castle wall and was running into the forbidden forest.

He took off after her.

" And there he goes again" Jadeite sighed

" Zoisite and Nephrite you stay here and makes sure these things don't get up. Jadeite, you and I are going after them"

" Roger that"

The two followed close behind their prince and Usagi who were further ahead. Entrance to the forbidden forest was, well,…forbidden. There were said to be unspeakable dangers. Several people had disappeared there and when people would walk by they could hear distinct growls and roars.

What better place to have a hideout than in a forbidden forest? At least that's what came to Usagi's mind when she heard rumors about it. She convinced Aki to take a trip into the forest and found out it wasn't what people were making it out to be. So they found a cave and made it their hide out.

The other guys of course had no idea and thought she was crazy for running in there. In a matter of minutes she made it to the cave. From the outside it looked like one big rock. Aki insisted on hiding their lair to keep it safe from intruders. There was a hidden button on the front that revealed the cave.

Usagi felt around and pressed it. The front of the rock slid to the side. The inside was surprisingly cozy looking. There was what looked like a living room near the entrance. A couch, a small table and several large bags sitting in the corner . There were a few doors in the back but what she was there for wasn't behind any of those doors. She took off her cap and took out the bag with the crystals. She ran over and crouched behind the couch. Whatever she wanted ,it was somewhere under the couch.

While she was occupied with that, Endymion finally arrived at the entrance leaving Kunzite and Jadeite behind. He looked around " What is this place?" he wondered why a place like this would be in the middle of the forest.

His eyes moved over to the couch that completely hid Usagi's form… well most of it.

He could see her black furred tail sticking out from behind the couch. He just thought it was a regular cat. He walked over just as Usagi pulled a small black safe out from under the couch.

" What's a cat doing here?" he reached out and pulled on it trying to drag the 'cat' out from behind the couch.

When she felt the unexpected tug she jumped up to her feet and turned around. Surprised by the small blonde's appearance he released her tail.

She looked at him with wide, surprised eyes and he more or less did the same.

"W-wha-what were you doing?" she held on to her tail just in case he tried something else

" Y-your ears…and you have a tail…why!"

" Yeah… I'm not sure either…you have to keep this a secret, please. I have enough problems right now. I get beat up by a bunch of thugs, find out I'm some kind of princess, get attack by monsters and now a bunch of people are finding out my secret. I just can't handle all this stress!"

" C-calm down. I get it, I'll keep it a secret just relax." He was well aware of the laws and what happens to the people who were 'cursed' and if word ever got out that the Moon Princess being cursed it would cause huge problems.

She sighed "Good... right, next problem" she leaned down and picked up the small black safe and started turning the lock " Now I just hide the crystals here" she put the bag inside and locked it again.

" Crystals? You really did have the crystals they were looking for."

" Yep, but this safe hides energy signals so those guys, whoever they are, won't be able to find them" she put the safe down on the small table

She put her hat back on and made sure to hide her tail this time "Now I just have to find Aki and see what's going on over there." She strolled over to a corner and picked up pink rabbit backpack. It had button eyes and was smiling happily. Before putting it on, she took the safe and unzipped the zipper on the back of the rabbit's and some how managed to fit the safe into the rabbit's head.

Endymion wondered how she had made the safe fit but moved to ask a different question.

" This Aki guy… I'm going to guess he's a friend of yours"

" He's the dog that was with me… but maybe you didn't see him"

Endymion looked at his arm and remembered the dog who had taken a bite out of him the other night " No, I saw him… is he… you know"

" Is he what?"

"You know" he pointed to his own ears with both his hands.

" Cursed? Yeah he is, just remember it is an absolute secret. So far only the girls from the castle know"

Realization dawned on him " Hmm so that's why they were acting so weird."

" What?"

" No, nothing. So where are you going?"

" You know where the smokes coming from. I'm heading over there"

" So you're going towards the danger? Like that?" He was referring to the bandages she had on.

She didn't really care though " Yup. Aki should be over there so I'm gonna go meet him there"

He sighed, what was up with this girl? She was nothing like he remembered, "I can't let you go alone so I'll come along with you."

She thought about. He looked like a pretty skilled fighter and he wouldn't slow her down " Do whatever you want. Just make sure you can keep up" she said rather arrogantly

" Yeah sure…" what was wrong with this girl?

" Try to keep up cape boy" with that she ran back outside.

He stood there for a few seconds " Cape boy?" he looked at his red and black cape and shrugged off the new name

He ran passed Kunzite and jadeite who had just arrived at the hide out.

" Endymion, where are you going now?"

" To the city!" was the vague answer he gave

The guys just shrugged and followed him again.

**Back In Town**

They had managed to take down the four beasts but the young man summoned more. Now there were six.

Mina was fighting with the guy and the others were taking care of the monsters. Aki was a pretty skilled fighter even though he was better when he had a real weapon at hand. The girls were trained for this kind of thing.

" Shiny Aqua Illusion!"

"Burning Mandala!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

The three girls took out three of the monsters. Sadly Aki didn't have any magic attacks but he was doing just fine, fighting with the iron bar he found on the ground. He took down another monster himself.

" You girls are pretty good at this"

" You're not bad yourself. " said Makoto

" Talk later. There's two more left" Rei reminded

In the meantime Mina was fending off the strongest of the enemies.

"Crescent Beam Shower!"

He barley dodged the rays of light that came at him.

" Tougher than you look" he admitted

" I'm just getting started. Venus Love-Me Chain!"

The glowing chains trapped his arm again.

" Don't think this is enough to stop me. I already got what I came here for. Now all that's left is to take the rest of the crystals from that little girl." He held a hand up and a small flame formed in his palm. It began to grow in size and became a large fireball. He pulled his hand back and was about to throw it when…

In the corner of his eye he saw a flash of yellow move rapidly towards him. Followed by a straight punch to the face. It connected and sent him skidding across the floor and crashing into the wall of a house. The wall was left with a huge dent in it.

The others had finished off the remaining monsters. Hearing the loud crash their heads turned . Mina was standing there speechless. There in front of her stood Usagi smiling proudly at the fact that she had just sent the guy flying.

" Headshot!"

Aki wasn't really surprised and was walking over to her " Usagi I don't you would call that a headshot. Even though you might have just caused some serious brain damage. I think you need to shoot him in the head for it to be a headshot"

" Why do you have to be so technical. Let me have my moment!"

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well some monsters went to the castle to take the crystals so we beat them up and then I hid the crystals and came over here to see what was up."

"Who's we?"

" Oh yeah, check it out." she looked back " The Earth Prince tagged along"

Endymion was running their way along with Kunzite and Jadeite. " Hey cape boy hurry up!" she called

" I get it now. And so you just ran over here and punched that guy into a wall without even thinking about."

"Well from where I was he looked like a bad guys so I just hit him"

He shook his head " You really need to think before you act. What if he wasn't a bad guy?"

" Well… he is, so its fine"

"I guess. Don't let your guard down. He's getting back up"

He lifted himself off the ground and wiped the blood off the side of his mouth. " You little brat!" he growled and glowered at Usagi " You're going to pay for this"

" Come and get me then" she taunted

He threw another fire ball but from that distance it was easy to avoid. Usagi ran towards him and threw another punch. He jumped up to dodge but found Aki right in front of him. He swung and hit him the iron bar. He hit the ground hard.

He got up again with more speed and anger than before. He started throwing quick jabs. They ducked and dodged. They avoided every hit.

Realizing that he couldn't fight both of them he summoned another monster. It jumped out of the ground and threw Aki off balance. It grabbed his leg in its jaw and threw him into a lamppost.

"Aki!"

" Don't get distracted!" growled the enemy. She couldn't evade the man's kick and took a blow to the side. She fell a few feet away. The kicked knocked the air out of her leaving her on the floor coughing.

The man wasn't going to stop there. He picked her up by the neck of her shirt and threw her into a window display of a shop. The glass shattered and she landed inside the store.

" Usagi!' Aki called. The monster wasn't letting him pass.

The evil man was walking over to give the finishing blow when…

"Mars Flame Sniper!" A flame arrow came from behind. It nicked his side burning his flesh.

Before he could recover he was hit with Mina's Crescent Beam. This time it went through his upper arm. Ami and Makoto helped Aki take down the new monster and things weren't looking good for the enemy. He was out numbered and severely injured.

" Damn it! I'll remember this!" he threatened " Next time I'll destroy all of you!"

A black warp hole opened up behind him. Mina tried to trap him with her chain but before he went into the warp hole he summoned bigger group of monsters. They blocked the attacked and let their master escape.

After he was gone the monsters began their rampage. There had to be at least 10 of them destroying buildings and attacking the few people that were still around.

The chaos continued. The fights continued with the prince and his court joining in. Usagi was still on the floor of the shop. Glass scattered all over. She could hear the screams and sounds of battle. She pushed herself up and tottered to the broken window. She had cuts all over from the glass.

She looked at herself then outside and sighed " Just great. More monsters." The bandages had loosened so she just took them of.

Neither the scouts, or the prince were around. She looked around for Aki but couldn't see him either. What she did see was a trio of familiar kids being chased by one of the monsters. She recognized the kids that they had helped out when the man was trying to take their money. **(A/N: Just in case you're not sure, it's the kids from chapter 3)**

The girl was still holding the baby in her arms and the boy was running next to her and the huge lizard monster hot on their tail.

After that she got outside and Usagi went after them. The monster was quickly catching up to the children. Then it got really bad when the little boy tripped and fell on the ground. The girl tried to help him up but when the monster was close enough it pounced its mouth open showing its sharp fangs.

" Not good, not good" Usagi quickened her pace. She jumped up and landed hard on the monster's snout. Its mouth was forced closed and it hit the ground just a foot away from the kids.

They recognized Usagi " It's you!" they said in unison

The blonde was still on the beast's snout " Hey, fancy meeting you here, now run!"

She got off the monster's muzzle, picked up the kids and ran off while the monster got back up. She had the boy on her shoulders holding on to the top of her head while she carried the infant and the young girl in her arms.

The monster was chasing them again. Usagi tried running through alleys to try to lose him but the monster kept after them. As a last resort she made her way up to the roof of a house. Using the ledges of windows and jumping from wall to wall they made it to the top. From that high up they could see more of the destruction. People running and screaming building on fire and monsters crashing through walls and breaking everything.

"What's going on?" the boy asked quietly

" I don't know…" Were the crystals so important that they had to do all this to get them. _' What have I gotten myself into?' _she sighed mentally _' I guess this is where it starts. They already made their first move. Aw man. Aki's gonna start bugging me with questions and those girls are goin-'_

She couldn't finish that thought, the monster crashed onto the roof.

" It followed us!" shouted the boy

" Annoying creep. He should just give up already"

" What are we going to do?" asked the girl " We're trapped on the roof"

" No place to go but down"

" Wait, you're not going to jump are you?"

"What, you rather stay up here and get eaten by dragon breath over there? Trust me I know what I'm doing." with that said she jumped off the edge. The kids were screaming on the way down but Usagi managed to land on her feet. Of course it didn't come without pain shooting through her legs. She was used to jumping off high places but never while holding three kids.

" That was awesome!" the boy exclaimed

" Good for you, but we are getting away from here now. Keep an eye out for some girls wearing short skirts, a guy with red hair, and a guy with a cape."

She kept on running and holding the kids. She couldn't just leave them alone. She looked for some one she could leave the kids with. She was sure that if she left them alone the monster would get them for sure, but if she found the scouts they would know what to do.

She turned into an almost empty street, but while she dashed forward her vision started to blur and spin. She had to stop and staggered back. She let herself fall down on her knees. She let go of the kids and rubbed her eyes to try to fix her vision.

The fatigue of the day was getting to her "Are you alright?" the girl asked rather quietly

"Y-yeah just a little tired"

It took a few minutes for her eyes to refocus.

She sighed " I should be okay for now. Let's keep on moving"

She picked up the kids and sprinted off yet again.

Half an hour of running randomly through the roads she saw different colored lights and heard sounds of battle in the distance. She ran into an opening and saw a wide plaza. There she found the four scouts cornering a group of monsters.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

All the attacks hit the targets and the enemies fell

Ami wiped the sweat from her brow " The energy readings on these monsters is higher than the last group. The Prince and his group should be taking care of the last of them but I'll scan the area just to be sure." she brought out her computer and began the scan

" It's the Sailor Scouts!' exclaimed the boy from the top of Usagi's shoulders

" Sailor… scouts?" Usagi had heard that name mentioned a few times but never paid much attention to it

" You don't know about the Sailor scouts!" the boy looked appalled " They're so cool and strong and, and they're just awesome! They always beat the bad guys and save everyone!"

" You don't say…" she looked at the group of girls. Were they really that great? Back at the castle they didn't seem that strong but after watching them bring down those monsters she could tell that they weren't just your everyday girls.

Seeing that the danger was gone Usagi decided to call out to them " Hey!"

They all turned and saw their princess running towards them carrying the kids "Serenity!"

They ran towards her too, but before they could meet Ami's computer started beeping.

" There's another monster close by!" she said it loud enough for everyone to hear.

They all looked around for said monster but they couldn't see it. Then, just like the one back at the castle the huge beast crashed through the ground.

It was apparently the same one that had chased the kids earlier. It managed to hide itself underground. It looked around and recognized Usagi, as the girl who had gotten in his way earlier and it wasn't happy at all. It swung its claws and aimed for Usagi and her group.

She moved out of the way and barley missed the deadly attack. Being careful not to hurt the kids.

" It came back!" yelled the boy

" I can see that!" she yelled back. There was no way she could fight that thing while carrying the kids. The good news was that the scouts weren't that far away. She was given a few seconds to think before the monster was up again.

It jumped with its scaly forelegs extended in front of it . The kids were screaming again when they saw it come closer. Suddenly they were up in the air. The blonde used the beasts arm and ran on it. She ran over the creatures scaly back and jumped off its tail.

She quickly eliminated the distance between her and the girls. Going a little too fast she crashed into Rei who crashed into Mina who crashed into Makoto, Ami just stepped out of the way, while everyone else fell over.

" And we're safe!" Usagi quickly recovered and stood up now only holding the infant

" Not really!" the boy pointed at the approaching enemy.

" Hold this," she gave the baby back to the girl.

" What are you going to do?" asked the girl

" Just watch." she ran forward

" Wait!" Ami being the only one on her feet tried to stop her but a little too late

She was practically head to head with the beast. It was snapping and clawing at her but she was too fast. After it gave one last swing of its giant claws she decided it was her turn to start her own assault.

She jumped forward with both fists clenched. With the same motions as before she traveled over the reptile's back. She jumped off the side half way across.

Landing firmly at its side. It tried to turn around .

" Too late!" Usagi began her barrage of punches and jabs giving her opponent no chance to recover. It was lifted off the ground just from the pure force of the hits.

' _Time to finish this,' _she thought. She stopped her attacks and finished the lizard off with one last rising kick to its underside

With it already being off the ground the kick sent it flying into the air. It came crashing down with a huge thud.

" Knockout!" she shouted cheerfully before her vision started blurring again. She swayed from side to side and fell back.

"I might of overdone it a little" she concluded while she tried to catch her breath

Needless to say the others were on her in seconds.

The girls crouched down around her, the children were there too.

" Are you alright?" asked Ami

" Of course she's not" replied Rei " Look at her she's all scratched and bloody"

" I'm fine, just worn-out."

" Not another word from you!" Rei commanded and pulled the blonde's cheek

" owowow! Waf arh ou doinf"

"Why did you come here? We told you to stay in the castle"

" Therw ere nonsterf therw"

" What?"

" Rei let go of her face" suggested Makoto

She reluctantly let go.

" Thank you," she rubbed her red cheek " I said, there were monsters there."

She continued and told them the events the had occurred on the castle grounds.

" You still would have been safer at the castle. Especially with the Prince and his generals there."

" Maybe but, I just wanted to check things out over here" she felt like she was forgetting something or someone… the main reason she went there.

Rei grabbed the girl's cheek again " You were supposed to stay put!"

"I'b sowy" the one in the red skirt was definitely a tough one to handle

Mina ran her fingers through her hair " Well, you have to get back to the castle. Its still not safe here."

" But, I thought you said those were the last of the monsters?"

" There may be another attack." Ami was typing away on her computer

" Oh! I just remembered another reason why I came over here," completely ignoring what the girls had said " Where'd Aki go?"

" I think he ran after some monsters" said Makoto

" Hmmm… I guess I'll just chill out here then."

" We just told you to go back to the castle!" The four girls shouted in unison

" Geez, you guys sure nag a lot . Fine I'll go back. If you see Aki give him my backpack"

" Rei and Makoto go with her and-"

" I'll get there on my own"

she looked from the scouts to the kids who were just standing there watching

Suddenly she pointed to the sky "Hey what's that?"

Every single one of them looked to the sky but there was nothing there. Then they heard a "poof!" sound. When they turned back Usagi wasn't there any more instead there was her bunny backpack on the floor and a black cat walking away from it.

" Where'd she go?" the kids were confused

" S-she went back home" Mina answered _'What was she thinking!' _what if the kids saw her.

In a matter of minutes she was out of their sights.

' _But before going back there's just one more thing I need to do. First I'm gonna need some help' _she looked around and saw a stray white cat with black and brown spots.

'**Hey you' **she said to the other feline.

' **What's up boss?' **replied the cat

' **Don't call me boss'**

' **Oh? Would you rather be addressed as "my lord" or " Your Majesty?'**

' **On second thought "boss" is good. Anyway, Could you gather some more of your friends? I need help with something'**

' **Sure. What is it you need help with?'**

'**Just need to carry a few things to the castle'**

'**The human castle?' **

'**Yeah, so can you do it?'**

'**Of course'**

'**Thanks, you know where to find me when you're done'**

With that the conversation was over. To the human ears though their conversation just sounded like a bunch of mews and meows.

The stray cat was off on its new mission and Usagi was heading back into the forest. The scouts would not be happy…

**To Be continued…**

**Yay done with this long chapter! What does Usagi know about the new enemy that she hasn't told anyone? What is she taking to the castle? Will Rei's head explode when she finds out that Usagi didn't go back to the castle? What will the Queen think about all this? So many questions lol next time :D**


	8. Chapter 8: calm before the storm

**To all who reviewed: Thank you so much for the nice reviews! The more I get the faster the update! So moving on ch 8!**

**Thief's story**

**Chapter 8: Calm Before The Storm**

The city was monster free for the time being and the remaining inhabitants were moved to a safer location. The hospitals were full and bustling with the injured people. Fortunately there weren't as many casualties as was expected. With almost half the city gone everyone wanted to know what was going on.

Information was being kept on a need to know basis. That didn't sit very well with the locals but its not like they had that much information themselves. The attack had come with no warning and completely undetected. The local armed forces were instructed to keep the people under control .

The scouts were speaking with Endymion and his own court.

" Thank you for the help" Mina said gratefully. Without the prince and his generals, more people would have been hurt or killed.

"Glad we could help. " Kunzite replied with a smile that was mainly directed at a certain blonde warrior, but it looked like she didn't notice or at least pretended she didn't notice.

" Man, we come back to see the princess but instead we're thrown into a battle" Jadeite looked around " Where is the princess anyway?"

" She should be back at the castle by now" _'I hope' _Mina considered the possibility that she had decided not to go back and had run away again

" Well I'm going to go meet up with her then. Nothing for me to do here" Aki interrupted and he left to go find his partner in crime

" Well… is there anything else _we_ could help with" Endymion offered

" We just need to report back to the queen, but thank you for all your help"

" I see, then we will be taking our leave. I'll inform my mother on what happened here."

Ami interrupted this time " I couldn't help but notice that Zoisite and Nephrite aren't with you"

They had completely forgotten about the two they had left at the castle " It seems we have forgotten something back at your castle" said the prince a bit embarrassed

The girls gave them a sympathetic smile " Shall we go then?"

The boys nodded and they all marched back to the castle.

When they got back they found Nephrite and Zoisite helping the castle guards put the unconscious monster into a cage, the other monster had died from its wounds and was being taken for scientific examination. It wasn't everyday that you had a giant lizard monster to examine and dissect.

" We were beginning to think that you forgot about us" said Nephrite when he saw the others arrive.

" We would never do that" Jadeite lied

" So what happened out there?" wondered Zoisite

" We'll fill you in on the way back. We have to report back" answered Endymion

The two looked at each other but didn't question his orders.

"I get the feeling we'll be seeing you ladies very soon. Farewell."

They waved good bye and left to the teleportation chamber **(A/N: Yes normal people use a teleportation chamber because I say so :D )**

Usually these kind of visits were very formal and only for important business, but there was no time for formalities now.

When the guys were gone, Aki came out the corner, it looked like he had changed his clothes. Now he was wearing a plain black shirt and a clean pair of jeans . He had a few bandages on his arms and face

" Welcome back." he greeted them very casually

" Right… what are you doing out here?"

" Just…walking" his eyes shifted nervously from side to side " Um I think you might have something for me"

" Oh , yes here" Mina handed over the bunny backpack

"Thanks… I guess I'll get going"

They eyed him suspiciously " Where to?"

" Just… somewhere. Don't mind me, I'll be back later. Now putting that aside, I think there's an impatient blonde girl waiting for you in a room . If you hurry you'll get to see something… interesting" With a cloud of smoke he turned into a dog and ran off to who-knows-where.

" I still can't get used to that" Rei confessed

"I get the feeling we'll all have to get used to it"

"What do you suppose he meant by 'something interesting?" Even the scout of water didn't have the slightest idea of what the 'interesting' thing could be.

" Beats me, but something tells me we're better off not knowing" Makoto could only imagine what Aki considered interesting

"Well we can't just stand here talking about it. Let's go, he said if we hurry we'll be able to see it."

They followed their leader all the way to the room door.

Minako had her hand on the polished doorknob but hesitated to turn it.

" Just open it Mina!"

" Calm down Rei! If you're in such a hurry why don't you open it!"

" Fine I will."

" What are you guys doing?"

"Ah!" they all jumped back in surprise

Usagi had opened the door after hearing their voices. Like Aki, she had changed clothes and had taken care of her cuts and bruises. Now she was wearing a black and red hoody with a black undershirt. A pair of black Bermuda shorts showed most of her legs. She wasn't wearing her hat anymore and her hair was loose.

" You scared us"

" Sorry? …Why wouldn't you just open the door?"

" N-no reason"

" Okay…" she slowly turned around and walked back into the room

The others walked in and there they found out what the 'interesting' thing was. All around the room, on top of the drawers and dressers there were cats everywhere.

" What's going on in here?"

"Just give me a minute." she crouched down in front of the cat she was conversing with before " That's all for now, thanks for the help"

The cat bowed and made its way to the broken window and in a perfect line the other cats followed. It took several minutes for all the cats to empty out of the room.

When they were gone Usagi spun around to face the girls " You were saying?"

"What was that!?" Rei asked rather loudly

"Those were some stray cats"

"What were they doing here?"

"they were helping me move these!" she skipped over to a pile of bags that until then had gone unnoticed " Before you ask, these are all the things I've stolen. Everything's here and Aki has a little OCD so he organized everything and stuck on some sticky notes with the names and addresses of all the people we stole them from. Now we can give everything back"

Ami examined the notes on the bags " It's true, the names and addresses match."

"But why are you giving everything back?"

" It was never about the money it was only about collecting the crystals."

"You have a lot of explaining to do" Rei began " And if you think-"

" Wow, what nice weather people have on the Moon,"

" Don't ignore me!"

" Maybe I should go for a walk outside"

" That's it!"

Makoto and Ami grabbed her by the wrist " Come on Rei let's go put these bags in an empty room"

They practically had to drag her out of the room.

Usagi had an impish smile on her while she waved goodbye to the angry girl.

Minako gave her forehead a strong flick " Don't get so full of yourself. You're still in big trouble."

"Humph, whatever."

Minako tugged her ears like Rei did to her cheeks " ow ow ow ow !"

"Don't 'whatever' me. Do you know how much trouble you've been causing. You've broken so many laws, I can't even keep track anymore."

" Like I care what the law says. I can do whatever I want"

"When did you become such a spoiled brat!?" she tugged harder on the small girls ear

" OW! Don't you have something more important to do. Y'know with the city being blown up and everything"

" Fine," she released her from her grip " but I'll be back after I finish reporting and I'm bringing Rei this time" the last comment was meant to be a threat

" I can't wait" she replied sarcastically

She went to retrieve the others, not mentioning what had happened and went to the throne room where Selene was sure to be waiting. A messenger had been sent to the castle before hand to explain the proceedings of the day, but they still needed to discuss the details in person.

When they entered the throne room they were unexpectedly pulled into the queen's embrace.

" Oh, you girls are finally back! Thank goodness," Selene had obviously been disquieted the whole time they were gone.

She had thrown all formalities out the window.

" Are you girls alright?"

You'd hardly ever see the queen so flustered " Y-yes we're fine" Minako wanted to calm her down before she had a major panic attack.

Selene had lost part of her regal personality. Now she was acting more like a worried parent. Having lost her own daughter, Selene found comfort in having the girls around and treated them like if they were her own. She didn't like the idea of putting them in danger, but as the sailor scouts it was unavoidable.

She breathed a sigh of relief after the girls insistence that they were fine.

" Where is Serenity?"

"She's resting in her room. She made it back with only minor injuries" Ami reported

"And what of the attacker?"

" He managed to escape after destroying most of the city."

" I see…" she sauntered over and rested on her throne. "Word has already been sent out to the others kingdoms. The one responsible must be found before any more damage is done."

Easier said than done. There was no way to track down the criminal . The only clue they had was the crystals that he was after.

" A meeting will be held very shortly here at the castle. Preparations are underway."

"Then we will-"

" You four will watch over Serenity" her tone now told them there was no arguing with her on the matter " From now on that will be your only task as the sailor scouts"

Originally that was how it was supposed to be. Their main purpose was to guard the next heir to the throne. The heir being the one who in the future would possess the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal.

"But what about you, your majesty?"

" I will have my own guards. Rest assured things will be as they should."

" Understood… and when will you be meeting… her?" Makoto had noticed that neither of them had talked to the other yet. You'd think Selene would be the first one to meet her daughter again after all that time.

She hesitated before she answered" After the meeting… I'll speak with her." there was hesitation in her voice. " For now please protect her"

They smiled back at her " of course. This time we will protect her properly"

"Thank you" she said quietly.

" Then we will take our leave"

They walked down the hall with renewed determination. Unlike a certain thief that was sitting all alone in her room.

She looked out the broken window past the gardens and castle walls. A draft entered the silent room. She sniffed the air and listened around. _'Something big is going to happen. There's no way those guys are going to leave things as they are. Aki went to hide the crystals. Even though I had to answer all his questions before he would do anything. Better be ready for this.' _

"I guess this is what they mean by the calm before the storm. Its pretty scary by itself" she admitted " I wonder what kind of storm is heading this way?"

Near by the birds living in the forest were scared off by something swiftly dashing towards the castle. The storm was getting ever closer

**To Be Continued**

**Sorry about this chapter ! The next one will be good! It explains a lot of things so don't miss it and Review! The more reviews the faster I'll update. I was wondering whether to bring the outer scouts in? What do you guys think? **


End file.
